Reversal
by BlaseCobra
Summary: AU. Completely reversed universe. First time writing after a LONG hiatus, so please leave any notes for improvement. - - - - - - - - - - - - - Danny went over everything, hoping that something had changed overnight: nose, still slightly pointy, ears, still slightly sticking out, eyes, still a glowing green colour, hair, still a silvery sheen. Everything seemed normal.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

An alarm clock rang, the sound piercing through the air. Danny lazily shifted his head to look at the illuminated numbers. 7:30, time to wake up. Danny mustered up the effort to roll out of bed, and as he stood up his glazed eyes darted across his room. Dirty clothes thrown on the chair to the left of his bed, his books on the shelf above that. The chest containing his clean clothes and other personal items rested at the foot of his bed, covered in a thin layer of dust. He looked to the various artwork decorating his walls and released a detached sigh and proceeded to stretch. Everything seemed to be in order.

He tromped over to the bathroom, after retrieving clean clothes. He turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm. He began to strip off his pajamas and proceeded to look at his physical condition thus far. He looked at his scrawny legs, and his equally scrawny arms, which did show a small amount of muscle. He looked at his torso, and found no defined features other than the six pack, which was not made by muscle and rather lack of fat.

Danny, after doing a fair amount of flexing to see if the nights carrying and sorting his parent's junk was paying off, eventually worked his way up to his face. Danny didn't particularly like his face shape, he lacked a defined jawline, something that most males his age possessed. He did however have a defined chin and therefore strong cheekbones, giving his whole face a slender, meek figure. Danny went over everything, hoping that something had changed overnight: nose, still slightly pointy, ears, still slightly sticking out, eyes, still a glowing green colour, hair, still a silvery sheen. Everything seemed normal.

Danny trudged down the stairs into the living room, which he found to be empty.

_Parents must be downstairs _he thought to himself

Danny entered the basement lab to find the familiar smell of chemicals and the soft sound of beakers bubbling. His dad looked up and offered a smile, his sharp jawline contrasting against his equally sharp shoulders. His father was a well built man, however his most defined feature was his upper body strength. He usually wore a pale blue jumpsuit that hugged his body more than Danny would **ever** be comfortable with, and his slicked back hair was also a silver sheen. John's bright green eyes rested on Danny.

**"How's it going, sport?"**

**"Oh, y'know, just wanted to see what you guys were doing," **Danny replied

**"This is going to be revolutionary Danny, we are working on a very special project." **John said, bursting with elation.

**"Yeah? What's it about?" **Danny asked inquisitively, eyeing the beakers on the table.

**"Inter-dimensional travel," **a female voice replied. Danny's mom Marie stood up from the chair opposite John, putting the coffee mug down on the table. Marie was a very slender woman, her jet black hair falling to her waist and her blue eyes sharp and inquisitive. **"We've managed to create the polar opposite to ectoplasm. Blood. If we find some way to harness this blood energy then we can** **enter a universe polar to our own."****  
**

**"We've almost finished it, and now we're going to make some breakfast, Danny do you want anything?" **John asked with extended vigor

**"Nah I'm good, I'll come up in a sec." **Danny replied.

Danny watched his mother and his father disappear up the staircase. Danny then turned to see the workings of the portal, it appeared to be a reversed star inside of a circle. Danny reached out and touched the red substance that made up the portal. _Blood, _he thought. Danny's eyes followed the contour of the circle which broke off at a point and led to a button. IGNITION was written in big block letters over the switch. Danny looked around, _I wanna try this thing, if we can actually go to alternate universes the possibilites are - endless. _Danny hovered his hand over the button, _Guess I'm the test subject. _He pushed the button and a spark flew from the switch, igniting the trail of blood. Danny watched the fire dance its way over to the circle and start to encompass it. It consumed the circle and then flickered to the inside of the star. A bright purple light ignited from the star and shot forward. The beam struck Danny and he immediately felt immense pain and heat entering his skin. Danny felt like molecule by molecule he was being ripped apart and put together again. He tried to let out a scream, but to no avail, all that succeeded was a small release of air. The pain was unbearable, and the colours started to fade until Danny was plunged into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny awoke with a jolt. Every molecule in his body was sore. He tried to sit up, but became lightheaded from the ordeal. _That's strange. _Danny thought to himself,_ Never felt that before. _Danny began to gut up slowly, ensuring his legs wouldn't collapse under his own weight. He leaned against the wall and began to collect his thoughts. Danny glanced over at the portal _It's off, _he thought _Good. _Danny slowly moved to the stairwell, using the wall as his crutch. He was determined to report to his parents, tell them what happened. He felt himself regain strength and ascended the stairwell.

**"Mom, Dad?" **Danny questioned into the void space in front of him. Danny stopped for a moment, he felt strange, as though something wasn't completely right. Suddenly his bottom half sunk into the staircase, as if non-existant. Danny panicked at the sudden drop and began to struggle to pull his torso from the the stairs. He was about to yell for help when, just as quick as it disappeared his lower half re-materialized, causing him to stumble forwards into the kitchen floor. Danny's mind raced. _What the hell was that? It happened so fast, I could've just tripped, I have been clumsy lately. I'm probably just groggy from passing out. _Danny pushed himself onto all fours, hoisted his frame upright and continued into the kitchen.

**"Danny M'boy! Ready for some breakfast?" **John bellowed

**"Hey Dad, I-"**

John dropped his cutlery onto his plate, causing a loud crashing sound. **"What happened to you?!" **John's eyes went wide with fear.

**"What are you talking about Dad?"** Danny questioned, his voice faltering to panic. John could muster no words and handed Danny a spoon. Danny's reflection stared back at him as it always had, however his reflection boasted unglowing blue eyes and jet black hair. Danny tried to form words, but shock and fear clogged his throat. As panic set in, Danny's hand de-materialized allowing the fork to pass through and clatter on the floor. Danny watched the spoon clatter and fearfully staring at his hand, barely visible other than a faint outline. Danny's head snapped up to look at his father who was gaping at his altered appearance. Danny finally seemed to find words. **"Dad, please - help me, I have no idea what this is." **Danny begged his frozen father **"Dad please!" **Danny in a state of panic rushed at his father, looking for a hug, only to find his father's being pass through his. Danny, consumed by shock, fear and desolation fell again to all fours. **"Marie!" **his father's shaken voice bellowed. Danny's mother rushed down the stairs, her jet black hair trailing behind her, watchful blue eyes scanned the scene in the kitchen and stopped on Danny. She cleared the remaining steps and crouched down beside her son. She reached out a hand to turn Danny over and assess the damage, only to find it make no contact. Fear paralyzed her for a moment, then maintaining her reputation as the more composed of the two scientists, took a deep breath and began to speak softly.

**"Danny dear, I know this is scary and this is all new to you, but I need you to remain calm and tell me what happened."**

Danny took a moment to swallow the emotional buildup he was experiencing. **"I - I turned on the portal. It exploded and I passed out. I didn't think anything like this could have happened." **Danny tried to keep his voice strong, but it was betraying him **"I-I'm sorry Mom" **

**"I-" **Marie choked, shooting a quick glance to John **"We, will do all that we can. Go back to the lab and we'll - run some tests"**

The mother watched as her son got up slowly, head hung and shoulders slumped. She watched his figure walk down the stairs into the cold metal walls of the lab. Her gaze hardened to that of a scientist as Danny left her sight. Her focus turned to John, who was still looking at the spoon. **"John," **she said softly. The bulk of a man, turned to face her slowly. **"We are scientists, and although we are completely unprepared for what is on the other side of that gate we have to study him." **her gaze held its intensity **"No matter what the cost. Yes, he is our son, but he is now a supernatural being as well. Science must take priority. We have to - examine him inside and out." **she forcibly said, a great look of pain on her face. Her husband turned to face her, the light from the lamp adjacent to him casting an feature-amplifying shadow. He stood up and without a word grabbed his loving wife by the hand, gave her a silent nod of approval and began to move his heavy feet down the staircase.


End file.
